


Emma.

by Katernin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Chess, Choking, Duct Tape, Electrocution, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Guns, Kidnapping, Rope Bondage, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katernin/pseuds/Katernin
Summary: What he didn’t expect was the hand that slapped across his face. He stared at the wall for a moment, feeling the burn on his cheek. He sighed before looking back at her.She was crying now, sobbing.Harry reached down and grabbed one of her arms by her wrist. He squeezed until she was crying out.“I thought you didn’t want to be tied up.” He frowned. “Huh?”“I’m sorry.” She clenched the hand Harry had a grip on. “I don’t know- I-““Stupid.” Harry pushed her back onto the bed and got on top of her. “Spread your legs for me.”She didn’t obey and Harry almost stopped to go grab rope but he stayed put. It was her first time after all. He had to let her have this at least. It’s what a good person would do.





	Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horror fic. Harry is insane. It’s supposed to make you feel uneasy. Enjoy.

Harry was enjoying his dinner on the couch when he heard her wake up. 

Muffled noises made their way up from the basement, drowning out the noise from the TV Harry was previously focused on.

He situated his cigarette in his mouth and placed what was left of his dinner on the table. He could feel his heart pounding as he made his way down to the basement. He was excited.

Harry didn’t even know her name yet. 

She was stuck in place. A chain attached to the ceiling made its way down to wrap around her neck. Her ankles were tied tightly to the tops of her thighs to keep her from getting up and her wrists were bound tightly behind her back. 

Harry smirked at the sight and took another drag of his cigarette.

He had wrapped duck tape around her head to cover her eyes and mouth and pulled her long hair up into a ponytail to keep it from getting tangled.

She was struggling helplessly. Harry would have to describe her behavior as a psychotic meltdown that just couldn’t be released.

He walked forward and bent down in front of her before brushing his finger across her forehead.

She screamed, or at least tried to. Harry gripped her chin tightly.

“You’re being a bit too noisy princess.” Harry muttered. She didn’t care to listen. Continuing to try and cry out.

Harry stood up and slapped her across the face. “Be quiet.”

She froze for a moment and Harry felt a shock of electricity shoot up his spine. He hadn’t felt the feeling in a while.

Her cries quickly turned into uncontrollable sobbing that Harry could understand and tolerate. He walked around her a couple times assessing her.

“That’s better princess.” He walked over to his desk that had tools scattered all over it. He was supposed to organize it beforehand but it was fine.

He examined the scissors in his hands before going back over and sliding them along the duct tape. He ripped at the tape at her eyes first. She screamed out and Harry gripped her chin again.

“Look at me.” His eyes widened as he positioned her head up. Her eyes were overflowing with tears and her face was bright red. She was struggling to breathe through her nose as snot dripped from it. “No screaming when I take the other one off. If you do, there will be consequences.” He paused. “I know you’re having a hard time breathing.”

She was shaking in fear as she stared Harry down. She couldn’t even nod. Harry liked it to be a game though. She could decide for herself.

As soon as he ripped the tape off she was screaming. Harry watched with a blank face before getting up and heading back over to his table.

“Help me, help me, help-“ Harry turned back around with the remote control in his hand, her body spasming around. She was trying to gain some control. Harry had to show her, her place.

He flipped the switch back to off and watched her body recover from the shock.

“I said no screaming princess.” Harry stared down at her.

“Please.” She was looking down at the floor now, her head hanging as low as the chains would let her. “Please let me go.”

Harry chuckled. “We have quite a bit to do before I kill you.”

Her body grew tense at the words and Harry gently combed his fingers through her ponytail to try and sooth her. “No.” She croaked out. “No, please.”

“You have quite a while until that comes though. Do not worry.” He gave her a small smile that she did not return.

-

Harry whipped at her back with a stick later that night to let her know where she stood before detaching her from the ceiling.

He left her stuck on the floor as he grabbed what he needed from his desk. 

“Open your mouth princess.” He tapped her and she jolted violently. Her hands were moving behind her back, looking for an escape. Harry was intrigued as he watched.

“Please.” She tried again, shaking her head. “Please-“

“You’ll do as I say. Open your mouth.” Harry watched her as he gripped the device tighter in his hand.

It took her a moment but she finally obeyed and Harry forcefully shoved the ring gag in before she could stop him, tying it tight around the back of her head.

She tried to shake it off and Harry almost laughed at how animalistic the movement was. He smirked as he pulled his pants halfway down to take his cock out.

He glanced back up to see her eyes squeezed shut, her butt was rocking back and forth on her heels as much as she could manage. She had so much energy. 

Harry was intrigued.

He wasted no time grabbing her ponytail in one hand and pulling her onto his cock. She gagged immediately and tried to pull back.

“Take it like a good girl.” He placed his other hand on her temple and rubbed gently, watching her struggle. “Just like that.”

He spared her nothing as he held her down over and over again. She sputtered on it as she tried to breathe. Harry was enjoying this.

It only took him minutes before he was coming down her throat. He stood back and watched as spare come dripped from her mouth.

Her tongue moved frantically, almost like it was taking over the movements she was trying to make with her body. 

Her chest was heaving as he untied the gag and placed it back on his desk. “I’m going to throw up.” He heard from behind him. “I’m gonna throw up.” She repeated more intensely.

Harry wasted no time grabbing the bucket and holding it up to her face. He didn’t want her getting dirty right away. He needed her to look nice.

He watched silently as she spilled the contents of her stomach. Harry couldn’t tell what it was. He didn’t really care.

-

“Please god help me.” She cried into Harry’s pillow.

Harry had her tied spread eagle to the bed posts by her wrists and ankles three days after she had woken up for the first time. 

“That’s not what I’ve asked you to say princess.” Harry brought his hand down again on her ass. It was gorgeous, sticking up in the air just for him.

“I don’t- I-“ She babbled incoherently for a moment and Harry paused to wipe at her eyes for her. She leaned away from the touch but Harry pretended not to notice.

“Take a deep breath.” He was sitting on the bed next to her with his legs crossed. He was wearing his work suit and had to leave in fifteen minutes. His briefcase sat at the end of the bed as a reminder. “We will do five if you count, one hundred if you don’t.”

His hand made contact with her left ass cheek and she cried out again. Her hands clung onto the rope securing her to the bed like it was a lifeline. “One.” 

She said it so quiet Harry barely heard. “That one doesn’t count. Louder.” He smacked down again and she bit down at the impact.

“One.” 

“Good.”

“Two.”

Harry went to five and then smoothed his hand along her butt to examine the damage. “Good job princess.” He smiled.

She buried her face into his pillow and continued to shake, not acknowledging the compliment. Harry didn’t mind. He was a sensible man after all.

“When I get home from work I’ll make you dinner. What would you like?”

No answer.

Harry smacked his hand down again, causing her to jump.

“Anything.” She choked out. “I don’t care. I don’t care.”

Harry grinned down at her for a moment before walking out the door.

-

“That wasn’t very nice of you.” Harry approached her body later that night. She was sprawled out on the carpet of Harry’s house in one of his t-shirts and the underwear he had found her in. “Since it was the first time, I’ll let you off with a warning.” He tucked the remote back into his pocket.

She clung onto her neck to try and pry the shock collar off but Harry knew it wasn’t happening.

She had tried to run away as soon as Harry let her out of restraints, but he was expecting it. He knew it would happen and he was prepared; shocking her into a warm mess on the floor.

“Go sit on the couch for me. You can turn the television on if you’d like.” He stood over her body. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the hand that swung to punch his leg. His eyebrows rose as he watched the weak attempt. A deep laugh rose from his chest and he turned to go back into the kitchen.

“You’re quite silly princess.”

-

Harry watched her through hooded eyelids as he packed a bowl into his bong. She was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked up to her chest. She looked so small.

“What’s your name?” She whispered so quietly Harry barely heard it.

“Harry.” He responded, grabbing the lighter. “Come.”

She shook her head but her body slowly moved from the couch anyways. She knew better.

There was snow falling outside, covering the mountains and vast plains. Harry watched her eyes continue to flick outside, probably thinking of an escape. 

“You’d have to walk for miles to find someone to save you princess.” He handed her the bong. “This will make you feel better.”

She eyed the piece before taking it with her shaking hands. “Why are you doing this?”

“To help you calm down.” He flicked the lighter.

“No.” She closed her eyes. “Why are doing this?”

Harry’s face remained focused as he flicked the lighter yet again. “Because I want to.”

She seemed to try and say something else but all that came out was a helpless cry.

“Smoke that princess.” Harry went back to what he was doing. “No more questions.”

He spent the next fifteen minutes finishing up dinner as she slumped against the couch watching the news. 

He came back into the living room with two plates of mac n cheese and handed one to her. “Eat.”

“Eat?” Her face was wiped of emotions as she stared at the plate.

“Yes.” Harry grinned. “This is for you.”

She slowly took the plate from him and Harry found his seat a few feet away from her. They watched tv in silence for almost an hour. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye.

“I put some medication for you in there.” Harry decided to announce after she had eaten all of it. He turned to watch the look on her face.

She slowly turned to look at him. “What?” She almost whispered. She was delicate, Harry could see it. Fragile even.

Harry scooted to sit down next to her and pulled her into his body, wrapping her up in the blanket that had been thrown over the back of the couch.

“You’ll need to be well rested for tomorrow.” He ran his fingers through her tangled hair, trying to separate knots.

Her head rolled into his chest and her eyes fluttered helplessly as she tried to fight it. “I don’t feel good.” She tried quietly. “Please don’t kill me.”

“You’ll feel better if you fall asleep.” Harry kissed her forehead.

She slowly grabbed a piece of Harry’s t-shirt with a shaking fist. Harry watched the movement silently.

-

Harry watched her regain consciousness almost fifteen hours later. 

He didn’t say anything. He watched as her right wrist slowly twisted from above her. He had attached her chained arms to the ceiling almost three hours ago. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and looped into the chains above to keep her head in place.

Harry tied her ankles to her thighs but with black rope this time. She was gorgeous like this. 

He grasped the cane he had taken from downstairs and tapped it against the ball gag in her mouth. She jolted backwards but was caught by the restraints.

“Please.” Harry could make out the word as she stared at him wide eyed. Her entire body was shaking now.

“When you have your gag in you don’t speak princess.” Harry walked to the side of the bed, dragging the cane up her stomach. “I've decided you need punishment for trying to run away earlier.”

Her body went tense before a few choked sobs escaped her lips.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m doing this, hm?” Harry was relaxed as he situated himself on the bed. 

“Please.” She cried around the gag. Harry lifted the cane and brought it down on her back. Her body tried to collapse but was held up by the restraints.

“I said don’t speak.” He brushed his finger over the mark he had made. She shook violently, staring at the wall in front of her. Harry smirked, bringing the cane down again.

She choked into the gag this time. Yanking, yanking, yanking at the bindings. Harry admired the new bright red mark. “Beautiful princess.” He snapped the cane down again and again until reaching twenty.

She was whimpering as Harry got up to place the cane back at the end of the bed. Her back covered in welts

He reached up and unclamped the ball gag from behind, removing it. She sat shaking, not able to look Harry in the eyes. Harry wiped at the drool on her chin.

“Tell me what we should do. Ring gag or should I trust you to do a good job on your own.” Harry tilted her chin. She closed her eyes. “You can speak now.”

It took her a moment before she was mumbling. “I can do it on my own.” Her eyes were filled with tears when she finally looked up at him. 

He had done it. He had broken her.

-

“Sandwiches for dinner.” Harry held out the plate to her. 

She was curled up on the couch with the blanket Harry had given to her after their session. She had been staring at the wall the entire time Harry made the food. 

“Eat it.” He placed the plate down next to her. She made no attempt to look away from the wall.

Harry squinted. This was not what he wanted from her. 

He returned from the other room with a box in his hand moments later. He placed it between them on the couch. “Let’s play chess.” 

Her eyes finally flickered over to meet his. Harry pressed his lips into a thin line. He lifted the box open and stared down at the pieces. 

“I’ll get us water and you set it up.”

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she started to take the pieces out with shaking fingers.

Ten minutes later they were both on the floor. Harry was sitting in sweatpants laying on his side, very interested in the starting game. 

“Why are we playing chess?” She mumbled it quietly, afraid to upset him. 

He glanced up to meet her eyes. “I’m quite interested to see how good you are at it.” He winked. 

She didn’t respond and Harry took the opportunity to make his first move. He grabbed one of the untouched sandwiches he had made for her and took a bite before handing it to her. “You need to eat.”

She stared at the food in his hand for a moment, her eyes flickered to his mouth as he finished chewing his bite. She reached up with shaking hands and took the rest, taking a bite of her own.

They played in silence for the next thirty minutes, only pausing when Harry went to retrieve a new classical record to put on the record player.

When he returned she had grabbed the blanket from the couch to wrap around herself.

“We’ll have sex tonight.” Harry explained.

“I’m a virgin.” She choked out. Her head lifted up and their eyes met. Harry felt his lips slowly raise into a smirk. 

“Guess we will have to make the first time a good one then?” He returned to his place across from her on the floor.

“No.” She whispered quietly. “Please Harry.”

“Mmm.” He hummed. “Would you like to make the decision where we do it?” He studied the chess board for a moment, picking up where they had left off.

She didn’t respond. She had started shaking again.

“You took your punishment well today. Why don’t you choose your reward princess?” He sat back to let her make her move. 

She visibly swallowed. “I want to go home.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “If you’re not going to accept your reward I’ll choose for you.” He watched her make a move with trembling fingers. “How about I tie you to the kitchen table and fuck you there?” He paused. “Or, I could put a plastic bag over your head and tie your hands to the bed frame, fuck you until you pass out?”

She froze. “I don’t want that.” She swallowed again.

“Then make a decision princess.” Harry could get her right where he wanted her. He still had full control.

“I don’t want to be tied up.” Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Harry admired they way they stained the blanket as they fell. 

“That’s all you had to say.” He moved his next piece. “Check mate.”

-

“Get naked for me and lay out on the bed.” Harry opened drawer after drawer in search of a condom, paying no mind to the shaking girl in the corner of the room.

He finally turned around to find her naked on the bed, hugging her legs up to her chest.

“You’re beautiful princess.” He walked up to the bed and placed a hand on her chin, lifting it up. 

What he didn’t expect was the hand that slapped across his face. He stared at the wall for a moment, feeling the burn on his cheek. He sighed before looking back at her. 

She was crying now, sobbing. 

Harry reached down and grabbed one of her arms by her wrist. He squeezed until she was crying out.

“I thought you didn’t want to be tied up.” He frowned. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry.” She clenched the hand Harry had a grip on. “I don’t know- I-“

“Stupid.” Harry pushed her back onto the bed and got on top of her. “Spread your legs for me.” 

She didn’t obey and Harry almost stopped to go grab rope but he stayed put. It was her first time after all. He had to let her have this at least. It’s what a good person would do.

He used his hands to spread her legs before shucking his pants off and throwing them to the other side of the room. 

He ripped the condom package open and slid it onto his cock.

“It’s going to hurt.” Was all he said before he was positioning himself against her and pushing inside.

She screamed out, her hands immediately wrapping around Harry’s neck. He wasted no time, pounding into her with quick swift motions.

“Oh please.” She cried into his neck. “Please Harry please.” It was a cry for him to stop but it only made him pound harder.

“You’re so beautiful.” He kissed at her neck. “Enjoy this. You won’t get this again.” He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed to hold her in place as he got himself off. 

He lasted for only a few minutes before his body was shaking into an orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Her legs were shaking underneath him.

He eventually sat up and pulled out. He tossed the condom into the rubbish bin and turned to look back over at her. 

She was grasping the sheets with white knuckles. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Harry wondered what was going through her head.

He leaned down onto the bed and grasped her hip. She flinched. “Go take a shower and grab a pair of my pajamas from the dresser.” 

He sat back and watched her for a moment before taking off to make them dinner.

-

She came down from upstairs two hours later. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she was dressed in Harry’s plaid pj’s.

She looked wonderful. 

“Hello princess.” Harry smiled from the kitchen.

She gripped the handrail at the bottom of the staircase. She was staring at him.

“Go sit on the couch for me.” He looked at the couch and then back at her. “I’m making soup and salad for dinner I hope that’s alright with you.”

-

The next day Harry wanted to try something new. 

“Go to the basement and handcuff yourself. Hands behind your back.” Harry had just come back from work. He set his briefcase down on the counter and flipped it open to look for a specific file. 

He needed to make a copy of something.

She had been asleep on the couch. 

He listened to her get up without complaint and Harry felt something deep in his chest for the first time. Something he had never felt before. He brushed off the feeling and made his way to the computer room, twirling the key in his hand.

-

Harry had her sprawled out on the floor naked twenty minutes later. He was toying with the shock collar remote. 

She wasn’t watching. Instead, her eyes were closed. Harry finally figured it out and set the remote down next to him. 

He brushed his fingers over her clit. She wasn’t wet. He got up to grab a bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers before rubbing the area again.

Her breath hitched and Harry smirked. “We’re going to try something I haven’t done before.” 

He went straight to fingering her with two fingers. She yelped and Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. “This is supposed to feel good.” 

She didn’t say anything. Instead, throwing her head back, her back arching off the floor. 

It must have felt good. If not good, then intense. Harry continued.

He used his free hand to turn the dial up on the remote. The sound that tried to come out of her mouth was cut off and Harry moved his hand back to her shoulder to hold her down as she squirmed.

“Good princess?” He grinned down at her. She wasn’t paying attention though. She sucked in a forced breath and Harry remembered that he needed to turn the shock collar back off.

“Oh my god.” She stuttered. 

“I want you to come.”

“No.” She gritted out through her teeth.

Harry slapped her, just like she had done to him, but harder. 

“I want you to come.” He repeated. 

He worked at her in silence, switching between fingers and fingers with shocking. She finally came thirty minutes later, Harry knew by the sounds that came out of her mouth.

He left her on the floor that night.

-

Two weeks later Harry had her chained upside down from the ceiling. Metal chains were wrapped around her feet to hold her up. Her wrists were tied behind her back and Harry had her mouth around his cock.

“Just like that.” He gripped her pony tail in one hand to hold her in place. “You’re getting so good at this.”

Her face was red from all the blood that had gone to her head. Her mouth moved around his cock as she tried to take it. 

He pushed her back and let her body dangle from the ceiling, admiring his work. She was blindfolded. Her mouth remained open as she panted.

Welts littered her body now from the past few weeks. Harry licked his lips as he pondered his next move.

“Should I leave you here to die?” Harry wondered allowed. She didn’t react. “The blood rushing to your head would kill you within the hour I’m sure.”

A strange noise that Harry had never heard from her was drowned out by the classical music playing loudly in the background.

“No.” Her hands were suddenly twisting aggressively in her binds. Harry pondered for a moment, watching her. He turned slowly before making his way towards the stairs.

“Harry.” She sputtered. “Harry.” She said it louder now. 

Harry placed his foot on the first step, pausing.

“I don’t want to die.” She exclaimed. 

“Nobody wants to die princess.”

“Harry please. No, no please.” Harry could hear her voice over the music from across the room. “My head hurts.” She choked out.

He sighed and stared at the step for a moment.

He turned around.

-

The next morning he woke up to the sound of her slamming herself against the front door in an attempt to escape.

He dragged her down the hallway by her hair. She was screaming. Harry thought she knew her place.

He handcuffed her ankles together and her hands behind her back before slamming her head against the bathroom floor. 

He filled the tub up with hot water and positioned her lower stomach onto the edge. He grabbed her hair again and shoved her face down into it. 

She came up crying, her hands moving non stop behind her back. Harry had no mercy this time. He needed to show her the consequences.

Water droplets starting falling from her wet hair back into the water before Harry was shoving her back down again.

“Look at me.” Harry brought their faces together as he pulled her back up. She was choking on water, trying to regain her breath. Her eyes were fluttering open as she tried to look. “Tell me what you did wrong.”

She was sobbing through her teeth. She looked absolutely wrecked. “I tried to leave.” She croaked. 

Harry yanked her head back and shoved it back down into the water. He held her down as she tried to come back up for air. The thought crossed his mind that this might be the right time. He didn’t want to become attached to her after all.

“Stupid.” He brought their faces together again. 

She started nodding uncontrollably. “Stupid, stupid.” She confirmed. She coughed and Harry shoved her head back down again.

He felt angry. He didn’t understand. He pulled her up one last time and pushed her onto the floor. 

He stood up and brushed his wet hands against his pajamas. “Think about what you’ve done.” He spoke calmly now as she tried to regain her breath on the floor. 

“I’m sorry.” Her eyes were closed. The top of her shirt was soaking wet and seeping onto the floor along with her hair.

“I bet.” Harry watched her, his fists tightening. He needed some time to think. “I’ll be back later tonight.” 

-

He smoothed the bandaid onto the cut across her forehead. He didn’t want to look at it. 

“Go pick a movie.” He motioned towards the cabinet to the side of the television. 

He sat back on the couch and loaded a bowl as she stared at the collection.

She came back over and handed the movie to him. He looked at it with hooded eyes. “Howl’s Moving Castle. Have you ever seen it?”

“No.” She was quiet. 

Harry’s eyes flickered up to meet hers. “Go put it in for me princess.”

It was just past midnight and raining heavily outside. The sound of the rain hitting the roof filled Harry’s ears as he lit the bowl. He passed it to her and watched as she took a hit. 

He flickered through the channels on the remote until he found the one playing the movie. 

She curled up into his side as they watched the movie together. About ten minutes had passed before he heard her take a deep sigh. 

“What are you thinking about?” He wondered. “I know you’re not watching the movie.”

“I don’t want to die.” Her hand squeezed her blanket tightly. “I’m trying to- accept-“ Harry turned to see her biting her lip.

Harry felt something strange in his stomach again. He didn’t want to kill her. This one was special. She was different. The thought made him take a deep breath.

-

An hour later Harry was staring at himself in the mirror. This girl was so fragile. Harry was feeling something he didn’t want to be feeling. He couldn’t have this feeling. 

He walked back down the hallway to find her dozing off on the couch. 

“I need you to come with me.” He stood still in the hallway.

She got up slowly and placed the blanket back on the couch. Harry was already turning around and walking back towards where he had come from.

He walked to the back door before unlocking it with the key he had retrieved. He could hear her footsteps behind him. It was still pouring rain outside. When he finally made his way into the backyard he turned to look at her. 

She was shivering, her arms wrapped themselves around her body. Neither of them were wearing shoes. 

“Turn around and get down on your knees.” They stared at each other.

She was hesitant but did as she was told. Harry pulled the gun from his pocket.

The click was loud and Harry could hear her breath catch in her throat.

“But you-“ Her voice was pleading. “I’ll be good.”

He stared at the back of her head. He’s never kept someone alive this long. He’s never felt like this before. He couldn’t have this.

Her knees collapsed and her butt fell down onto her ankles. Harry kept the gun pointed at her head.

He could feel the rain hitting the top of his curls. It was driving him mad.

“I’ve never felt like this before.” He admitted. “I’ve never kept someone so long.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Harry can barely hear her. He knows she’s just trying to get out of it. She’s trying to bait him. It just might work.

His hand is shaking as he contemplates what to do. He’s not sure. 

The thought finally dawns on him that he’s allowed to keep her. Nobody makes the rules but him.

But he can’t just bring her out here like this and not do something.

He takes a step forward and wraps a hand around her throat from behind. He pulls her back into his chest and presses the gun against her temple. 

“What’s your name?”

She doesn’t move. “Emma.”

The sound of the rain is the only thing they can hear as Harry tries to gather his thoughts. 

“I’ll keep you around if you’re good.” He finally speaks after what feels like forever. “Okay Emma?”

“Okay.” It’s so quiet Harry can barely hear. 

“Go back into the house, and get into bed upstairs. Alright?”

“Alright.” She responds but doesn’t move. 

Harry finally pulls the gun away from the side of her head and tucks it back into his pocket. He’s feeling so many things.

He stands up and watches her go back into the house without looking back at him. 

He stands out in the rain for what feels like forever. 

He doesn’t know what’s right or wrong anymore.

He eventually goes back into the house, crawls into bed with her, and sleeps.


End file.
